


Fehlende Teile

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lucifer's grace, M/M, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage, Sam Winchester's Soul, soul-grace-interaction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Engelsgnade ist nicht dafür vorgesehen, auf so engem Raum mit einer Menschenseele zu existieren.
Relationships: Lucifer/Sam Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> für: [YourDrabble](http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/23852/1)

Für ihn bist Du der Morgenstern. Hell, strahlend, leuchtend. Eine beruhigende Konstante in der Dunkelheit, die nicht übersehen werden kann. Wenn Du mit Deiner Gnade nach ihm tastest, kann er sie spüren. Er kann nicht mit seinen Fingern darüberfahren, die Lippen darauf pressen oder einen Blick darauf erhaschen, aber er kann seine Seele danach ausstrecken und er kann sie fühlen. So deutlich, dass seine Haut kribbelt und sich ihm der Kopf dreht. Sein Atem geht schneller und Du lächelst ihn einfach nur an. Strahlst, weil Du das eben am besten kannst. Mit der Helligkeit der Sonne und des ganzen Firmaments.

Als es zu schneien beginnt, findet seine Seele Deine Gnade und reibt sich daran. Nicht so, als würde sie sich daran stören, sondern als wolle sie sie liebkosen und streicheln. Weil sie irgendwie eins sind. Weil sie füreinander geschaffen worden sind. Weil sie zwei Hälften sind, die ein Ganzes ergeben. So, wie Du es ihm schon vor langer Zeit gesagt hast. Bevor Du wieder im Käfig gelandet bist und ihn mit Dir mitgerissen hast. Oder eigentlich: Bevor er Dich in den Käfig gestoßen hat und hinterher gesprungen ist. Du denkst Dir, dass er vielleicht einfach nicht ohne Dich sein wollte. 

Es fühlt sich wie eine Explosion an, als seine Seele sich schließlich vollständig um Deine Gnade gewunden hat, und Du fragst Dich, ob ihr eine normale Zukunft hättet haben können, wenn Du ein Mensch gewesen wärst. _Wenn Du Jess gewesen wärst._ Ob ihr euch vielleicht irgendwann in einem Rosenkrieg getrennt hättet oder ob ihr für immer zusammen gewesen wäret. _Für immer._ Oder zumindest solange ihr beide gelebt hättet. (Du denkst Dir, dass es nicht lange gewesen wäre, weil menschliches Leben kurz ist. Und Menschen es nicht zu schätzen wissen, selbst wenn sie es mit ihrer _Liebe des Lebens_ teilen können.)

  


* * *

  


Castiel hat seinen Körper mitgenommen. Einfach so, obwohl er kein Recht dazu hatte. Und, als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, denkst Du, hat er Sams Seele einfach bei Dir gelassen. Hat gar nicht bemerkt, wie sehr sich seine Seele um Deine Gnade gelegt hat. Wahrscheinlich so sehr, dass Deine Gnade seine gesamte Existenz überstrahlt. Vielleicht sogar so sehr, dass ihr euch eine Existenz teilt und es kein _Du_ und kein _Er_ mehr gibt. Dass es jetzt nur noch ein _Euch_ gibt, dass sich für Dich anfühlt wie das schönste _Wir_ , das es gibt. Vielleicht das einzige _Wir_ , das es gibt.

Aber Du denkst gar nicht daran, was Sam ohne seine Seele eigentlich ist, weil Du zu sehr damit beschäftigt bist, Dich im Silberglanz seiner, Deiner, _eurer_ Seele zu sonnen. Du hast nie eine Seele gehabt, und wenn sich seine so an Deine Gnade schmiegt, dann kannst Du alles fühlen, was er fühlt. Dann kannst Du Dich so fühlen, als wäre er Deine Seele. (Du hast schon immer auf Besitzansprüche plädiert. Dir ist schon immer wichtig gewesen, zu zeigen, was Dir gehört. Und obwohl Du _Sam_ nicht besitzen _willst_ , fühlt es sich manchmal recht gut an, zu glauben, Du tätest es.)

Sam ist ganz warm und weich und hält Dich davon ab, immer kälter zu werden. Du atmest ihn ein und fühlst ihn pulsieren, wenn Deine Gnade an seiner Substanz kitzelt. Da ist nichts Komisches mehr. Da ist nur noch _Zusammengehörigkeit_ und _Liebe_. Da ist vielleicht nie etwas Anderes gewesen, auch wenn Du es nicht zugeben würdest. Für Sam hast Du immer nur Liebe empfunden, obwohl er nicht besser ist als andere Menschen. Vielleicht auch gerade, _weil_ er nicht anders ist und er _für Dich_ geschaffen wurde, wie _Du für ihn_. (Weil ihr zwei Hälften seid. Wie zwei Seiten derselben Münze.)

  


* * *

  


Der Tod hat Sam geholt. Es hat ihn nicht interessiert, wie sehr Du und Sam ineinander verflochten wart. Und es hat ihn auch nicht interessiert, wie sehr Sams Seele geschrien und geschmerzt hat. Und es hat ihn auch nicht interessiert, wie sehr Deine Gnade sich nach Sams Seele verzehrt hat, kaum dass er sie voneinander getrennt hat. Der Tod hat nicht auf Deine Klagen gehört, als er sich mit Sam von Dir entfernt hat. Er ist einfach weitergegangen und Du hast Dich für einen selbstsüchtigen Moment gefragt, warum er nicht Dich mitgenommen hat. Warum er sich für Sam entschieden hat.

Aber dann hast Du Dich selbst gescholten, weil Du genau weißt, warum er Sam mitgenommen hat und nicht Dich. Weil Sam ein Mensch ist. Ein Mensch, der geliebt wird. Und weil Dein Platz unten im Käfig ist, in dem der Schnee immer stärker wird, weil jetzt kein Sam mehr da ist, der Dich wärmen kann. Der alles wärmen kann, das Dich umgibt. (Der Schneefall wird immer heftiger, bemerkst Du, und weißt, er wird zum Schneesturm wachsen. So, wie er schon einmal groß und wütend um Dich getobt hat und Dich frieren ließ. Vor Sam, ja, vor Sam ist es gewesen.)

Und dann am Ende herrscht eisiger Winter. (Du kannst Michael frieren hören, Adam schützend, damit der ja nicht leiden muss.) Schneesturm um Schneesturm weht über Dich hinweg, aber es ist Dir egal, weil Du denkst, dass Sam in Sicherheit ist. Weil er Dean hat, der ihn beschützt. Weil er sich ein Leben aufbaut, für das er Dich nicht braucht. Und weil er manchmal zu Dir betet und Du dabei glaubst, sanften Blumenduft wahrzunehmen. So wie früher, wenn zu Dir gebetet wurde. So wie früher, als Du noch ein Engel gewesen bist, der über die Menschen wachte. Über Menschen wie Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vorgaben:** Drei Drabbles, egal welcher Länge, in der Du-Perspektive eines Charakters, in denen ein Schneesturm vorkommt  
>  **Genre:** Romanze oder Familie  
>  **Stichworte:**  
>  _Erstes Drabble:_ Rosenkrieg und Explosion  
>  _Zweites Drabble:_ Silberglanz  
>  _Drittes Drabble:_ Blumenduft


	2. Chapter 2

_Hat er nicht etwas vergessen?_ , fragst Du Dich, als der leere Körper von Castiel gegriffen und nach oben befördert wird. _Etwas ganz Wichtiges?_ Aber Du kannst es nicht genau sehen, weil da nur Lucifer ist, der sich um Dich gewunden hat, bis Du gar nicht mehr weißt, was Du bist und was er. _Fehlt da nicht etwas?_ Du hörst Adams Wimmern und Michaels Flüstern. _Fehle ich?_ Lucifers Gnade pulsiert warm um Dich. _Oder bin ich da?_ In Dir. _Wo bin ich?_ Überall. _Ich bin wohl richtig hier._ Lucifer ist warm, Michael beruhigend, Adam am Leben. _Alles gut, Sam?_ Alles gut...

  


* * *

  


_Nein, nein, nein!_ , schreist Du, als der Tod nach Dir greift und an Dir zerrt. _Ich will nicht!_ Aber er lässt Dich nun nicht mehr los. _Finger weg!_ Er reißt links, zerrt rechts, zieht oben, löst unten; bis Lucifers Gnade Dich nicht mehr berührt. _Nein, oh nein!_ Deine Seele rührt ganz sanft an seiner Gnade, bis der Tod Dich so weit von ihm weggezogen hat, dass Du ihn zurücklassen musst. _Ich fehl doch nicht._ Es ist, als winke er Dir zu, ruft _gute Reise_ und freue sich für Dich. _Aber mein Platz ist doch hier._ Doch Du wirst weiter weggezogen.

  


* * *

  


_Wo ist es denn?_ , fragst Du Dich und siehst Dich verwirrt in Dir selber um. _Hab ich‘s etwa verloren?_ Du drehst Dich um Dich selbst, aber Du kannst es nirgendwo erblicken. _Oder hat‘s mich verlassen?_ Du spürst ganz eindeutig, dass links was fehlt, dass rechts was fehlt, dass oben und unten zu wenig ist. _Wieso kann ich‘s nur nicht finden?_ Und Du fragst Dean und Cas und Kevin und Meg, aber niemand kann Dir helfen. _Vielleicht war da ja nie etwas_. Aber Du weißt, ganz überzeugt und trotz der Sicherheit, dass da was fehlt, das nicht Du bist, aber warst.


End file.
